Why's It Gotta Be So Complicated
by FreeWritingCats
Summary: This is a story about the complications of love. Flame Princess likes Marceline,Marcy and Finn like PB, and PB likes Marshall Lee. He likes Fionna. Yes pairings in the beginning are weird but will be explained. Bubbline, FinnXFlame Princess, and Fiolee.
1. It's Okay

Hey this is FreeCatHugs and this is my first Fanfiction hope you like it :) This has a lot of pairings so this will be long but bare with me here...the main pairing is PB and Marceline, then comes FinnXFlame Princess, and Fiolee. But Flame Princess likes Marceline, Marceline and Finn like PB, and PB likes Marshall Lee who likes Fionna(she likes him back so it's all good with them). What the Glob? Flame Princess liking Marceline? Yes i know some of the beginning pairings don't make sense but will all be explained in the story and um Finn and Fionna are brother and sister and so are Marshall Lee and Marceline. I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Okay

A flustered Marceline started floating about around her room. "I can't believe I- uhhh!" she groaned.

She actually **laid** on her bed for once and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"Mar Mar?" Mashall Lee questioned, knocking on her door.

"Go away Marshall." she mumbled through her pillow.

"Aw come on. I'm your broham!" he said entering her room with a smirk spread across his face.

"Uhhhhh!"

"So...what's up?" he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Why do you care?"

"Well...I can't think of a new song with you groaning so flippin' loud. Can hear you from the living room."

"Whatever."

"Is it cause your on your period?" the vampire smirked.

"Get out."

"Okay. Okay. Was just trying to make you laugh yeeesh...is it about...Dad?"

She sat up, hugging her legs. She shook her head.

"Okay um...is it about...me breaking the TV last week? I can get us a new one."

"No!"

"Okay! Hmmm...is it about PB?"

The Vampire Queen became pinker than Gumball and Bubblegum combined.

"Oooh so that's it. Okay so what happened?"

She puffed out an angry sigh and turned around, facing her bedhead.

A moment of silence. Her sibling floated, then laid on his back, arms behind his head. "You know it's okay that you like her."

"What!" she whipped around.

"Oh come on Mar Mar I can tell by the way you get all flustered when we talk about her or the way you look at her sometimes." he said nonchalantly.

"I-I-uhhh." she sighed. "But she's like thirteen and I feel like such a pedo and-and she's a princess and...I'm not even sure if she's into girls!" she rambled.

"Okay. Okay dude." he said sitting back down with his hands raised up. "So what if she's thirteen? It's not like your trying to feel her up...are you?"

"No! What the math is wrong with you!" she hissed.

"K. Well than that's one problem solved. And what about her being a princess? You're a Queen."

"That's exactly why. She's royalty so she has lots of people who don't like me hangin' with her cause I'm the **Vampire **Queen."

"Oh glob. Since when have you cared what other people think? And I can tell she's into you too. I think that she's just like still confused because she's thirteen and she's still figuring stuff out. Just be subtle about it. Hint that you like her you know? And if you guys end up going out, just take it slow since your concerned about her age and junk."

"Mmmm...ok...thanks Marshy." the vampire said rubbing her brother's hair. "But you better not tell anyone about this or I'll break your face."

"Haha okay **Marcy**." he laughed, sticking his tongue out, using PB's nickname for her.


	2. What?

**Hi :) I'll try making daily updates from now on. This chapter takes place when PB likes Marceline for a while. Oh and this is before Finn and Fionna ever lived in the tree house meaning the vampire siblings still live there. Also I don't know why PB's such a nervous wreck in this chapter but whatevs. Ya long-ash chapter. Sorry. That's why it took so long to update**

* * *

Chapter 2: What?

Marceline had taken her bro's advice and started to slightly hint at Bonni that she liked her. But Bonni being thirteen(soon to turn fourteen), didn't really quite get what she was trying to do. She saw Marceline's flirting as...strange behavior. The princess did not understand why Marceline would stare at her for long periods of time and blush when caught in the act. Was she hiding something? Or why her best friend would unnecessarily whisper compliments(making her blush) in her ear when she can just say them out loud. Or why now, whenever they watched movies together, Marcy would scoot closer to her and rest her head on her shoulder and sigh. The vampire was more of a love/hate kind of person. She would always try to scare her or tease her, but now she was just acting...affectionate? She had been in her study thinking about Marceline's behavior all night. That's where it struck Bonnibel.

"Affectionate...affectionate. Affectionate? Maybe she...likes me now? Do I **like** **like** her? I don't really know...I mean yeah, sometimes I feel rather odd around her as if magic jellybeans were jumping around in my stomach or how sometimes I think she looks so...sexy that it kinda makes me feel unusual...oh glob! What am I saying? I'm not even sure if she likes me! She probably just has something to tell me...like...like a secret! I'll ask her! Maybe. I don't know...I'll do it eventually." she rambled on to Science the Candy Corn rat.

* * *

Bubblegum decided that today was the perfect day to question Marceline on her strange behavior. Today was her fourteenth birthday and tonight the Vampire Queen would be paying her a visit to give her a gift and wish her a 'Happy Birthday' as she did every year since they met. They would be all alone. With plenty of time to discuss **certain **things. It was 10:24 and PB started to get fidgety. Marceline would be arriving soon and would be staying till 12 so that they can spend the rest of her birthday together. She was sitting in her room on her bed. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail(she had grown it out long enough) and she was wearing a long, hot pink tank top with a red heart in the center and blue skinny jeans like her best friend's.

"I have no idea how I'm going to go about this...huh...why am I nervous? I mean it's just Marcy. She probably just has something she wants to tell me ha...but how will I ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Marceline questioned, cocking her head to the side. She had only heard "how will I ask her" assuming that Bonni meant her.

"Holy son of a toot!" Bonnibel exclaimed, whipping her head around to her window. "Uhhhh oh no I was referring to Lady. Yeah I...um need to ask her about some...uh girl issues I've been having..." she stuttered, now fully facing her best friend.

Marceline set down her present for Bonni and floated inside her room(she had been peering through the window).

"You can tell me. If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no I don't mind." the princess did not want Marceline to have any suspicions so she decided to make something up. "Uh...well you see...I uh started my um period."

"Oh." Marceline knew how to deal with a lot of things...but **not **something like _this. _"Well...uh yeah nevermind I think you _should_ talk about this with Lady she can handle this kinda stuff better haha." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Bubblegum's plan had worked. "Ha yeah...that's why I was thinking of asking her first." she said awkwardly.

*cough cough* "So uh...Happy Birthday Bonni."

"Thank you."

"So what'd you do today?"

"Oh I just had a tea party with Peppermint Butler, Bubba, Lady, and Cinnamon Bun."

"Oh so what'd they get you?"

"Well Peppermint got me this Ancient Book of The Dead, I said I wanted it for research. Bubba gave me a new chem set to share. Lady got me this really cool plant. She says if I eat its flowers my hair will get all curly and pretty and Cinnamon Bun just did this weird dance for me, but I still liked it." the princess stated with a smile.

"Those gifts sound perfect...ha well except for one. But they're like everything you like right?"the vampire asked, nervous that her present might not be good enough.

"Yes. I love all my gifts very much...so um Marcy can I like, ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead kiddo."

"Well uh...you see...um well I noticed that you've been kinda acting different recently and I was wondering if it was cause you have something you're keeping a secret...so like is there something you wanna tell me?" PB said slightly blushing.

"Oh lumpin' heck man am I really gonna tell her like this?" the Vampire Queen thought. "Uhhhh...why don't I give you your present first k?"

"Okay..."

"Um here." Marceline handed PB a really vintage looking shoe box. PB opened it and found Marceline's favorite band shirt. PB had also liked their music after being introduced to them from Marcy awhile back. You couldn't really find their merchandise anymore so this shirt was rare.

"But Marcy...this is your favorite band shirt..."

"I know but I've owned that shirt for forever so I thought you might've wanted it. I was getting tired of it anyway" The vampire lied. She still liked that shirt but she genuinely wanted to give it to the princess because she knew she would love it.

"Oh my glob...I don't know what to say...thank you Marceline...I-I love it...this is the best gift I got today." she murmured hugging her floating best friend.

"Best? But what about all the other stuff?"

"Na man. I get stuff like that every year. You gave me something...different. Everyone gives me all this sciency stuff and they always have to ask me what I want. You gave me something really **really **cool without even having to ask." she said smiling, pulling away from the hug. PB looked Marceline in the eyes. She got that funny feeling again in her stomach.

"So about that thing..." the princess had cut herself short. She had been staring at the Queen and only now noticed how **sexy** the vampire looked. Her bangs were swept to the side with her hair in pig tails. She was wearing denim short shorts and black shoes with white laces. They were an old brand that were still in good condition even though she had had them even before the Great Mushroom War. They were called Converse. On the upper part of her floating body, she was wearing a light blue flannel that was tied at the bottom. On the inside she was wearing a white tank top. All her clothes were on so **tight**.

"What were you saying Bonni?"

"Oh flip. Why am I looking at Marcy like this? She's my best friend. Uh it's those-those stupid lumpin' teenage hormones I know it! But oh grod! Why does she have to look _so_ good. Aw screw asking her! Flippin' screw it! I'm just gonna...!" she frantically thought before pulling Marceline down into a kiss.

Both girls just stood there, lips still locked. Marceline was wide-eyed, obviously filled with shock because of Bonni's sudden act. Bubblegum also had the same expression also shocked at herself for doing what she just did. PB quickly pulled away.

"Uhhh...princess?" Marceline managed to choke out. She was as red as a strawberry.

"Um..."the princess' mind was blank. She was at a loss of words. "I already knew that her 'secret' was that she liked me...that's why..." she thought.

"Uh that was my question!" Bonni yelled, blushing.

Marceline bit her lip. "She is just too adorkable."she thought.

"...Would you like me answer it?"

"Um...yes!" Bonni answered, nodding her head.

Marceline grabbed the little monarch's head and kissed her. The kiss felt like bursts of sunshine. She kissed her until the princess slightly tapped on her chest, signaling that she needed air. They broke apart and stepped back a little. They looked at each other. PB breathing hard. Both sweaty and madly blushing.

"I...I um should go haha." Marceline nervously laughed.

"Um Happy Birthday Bonni!" she yelled, leaving her room through the window, wiping the saliva of her mouth.

"What the **** just happened?" the princess said. Then gasping and covering her mouth after she realized she had used very inappropriate language.

* * *

Marceline arrived at the tree house and slammed the door shut behind her. She slid halfway down the door, still blushing. Marshall Lee was jamming on his bass.

"Yo sis. What happened?"

His sibling looked at him. Then rushed up the stairs to her room and yelled,"Nothing!" before slamming the door shut.

"Ha she acts like such a kid...she probably made out with Bubbles." he said to himself, smirking.

* * *

**For those that don't know Bubba is Prince Gumball's first name. PB and him are brother and sister in this story. On another note the plant that she's referring to is the plant in "Death in Bloom". Oh and I wanted Marshall's nickname for PB to be Bubbles :) And yes the shirt they are talking about is the famous shirt from "What Was Missing". Um I don't know if I should make Prince Gumball older or about the same age as PB...what do you think? Let me know :) Read and Review plz**


	3. Awwwww Man

**Hey you gu****ys! Another update whoooo! This chapter shows how PB and Marceline's relationship develops. Oh and thanks for the age suggestions and I think I will make Bubba older but not too old cuz PB's gonna age up to 18 in this story so that I can finally put Finn and Fionna in here. And...hmmm maybe all make him 2 or 3 years older idk he's not really gonna come up as a main appearance for another couple of chapters. And sorry that Marcy's been so out of character kinda in the last few chapters it's cuz like when she's in love she gets all like nervous and mushy and junk. She'll be back to normal in a couple of chapters from now.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Awwwww Man...

It had been three days since Bonnibel's birthday. Marceline was still in her room being a bum. It was already 7:00 pm and she still hadn't left her bed. She hadn't talked to Bonni since then, let alone anyone. She hadn't showered, slept, or eaten either. She was a mess.

"I-I...kissed Bonni...on the lips." Marceline stuttered aloud.

"_Kissed _is an understatement. More like you sucked the life outta her." her subconscious told her.

"Shut your pie hole! Uhhh...fine I made out with her...meh. So like what...what are we now?" the flustered vampire thought.

Suddenly Marshall burst through her door using **her** axe-bass in a very overly dramatic manner. He slouched his shoulders and huffed, purposely dropping her beloved instrument on the floor.

"Marshall! My **BASS**! **And** my DOOR! What the math is wrong with you!" she angrily hissed, ready to attack his face with her claws.

"Up. Up. Up." he protested, wagging his finger. "You've been in here for three days man. Look at you. You look super gross. Now come on."

He quickly grabbed her wrists and slung her over his shoulder. She couldn't really put up much of a fight considering she hadn't eaten or slept in three days so...he won.

"Where are you bringing me!" she yelled.

"To the shower. You stink." he replied.

They had floated to the bathroom door. At that point she had stopped resisting because she was starting to fall asleep. He opened the door and set her down on the toilet. Marshall turned on the shower.

"Well get in."

"I'm tired." she stated, lids half closed.

He sighed, then started to undress her.

"What are you doing?" she murmured in her sleepy state.

"Well we've lived together for like a thousand years. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Heh heh especially when I would walk in on you and Ash."

"Heeeeeeyyy I don't want to talk about that butthole and you're not one to talk. I saw you and Ashley hundreds of times." she whined still very sleepy.

"Yeah yeah calm your nuts." he replied. "Huh I still can't believe we dated twins..." he said to himself, apparently, seeing that she had fallen asleep again.

As soon as she was stark naked, he threw his sister into the shower and closed the curtains. Her eyelids flung open. The water was freezing. He had set it on cold on purpose.

"Ahhhhhh! Marshall!" she screamed.

"Heh. And after you're done with that we'll talk. Okay?" he laughed, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

The princess was in her first Candy Council Meeting tonight. She was now old enough to be involved in small events in the kingdom. In this case, the meeting she was attending now was about what theme the party should be this month(they had one every month). But unfortunately right now she was not paying attention to what her brother and the candy people were saying, rather she was thinking about a certain vampire.

"It's been three days..." she wondered. "I like her right? Maybe... we'll start dating..is that what I want?"

This was all so new to the princess. Was it okay to like someone of the same gender? She never even liked a girl before...let alone anyone. She was still _so_ confused. All she knew was that Marceline was her sexy best friend that was an** AMAZING **kisser. She touched her lips.

"Her lips felt...kinda cold. It was a nice cold. Her lip movement was so...experienced. She made my head feel all fuzzy...Yeah. I do want her..."she thought, blushing.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum!" Prince Gumball yelled, trying to break her free from her thoughts.

"Huh? What? YES!"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssss..."

"Then what did I just say?" he interrogated, frowning.

"Mmmm what kind of movies we should watch for movie night?"

"Yes...that's right...so as I was saying-"

PB let out a relieving sigh. The candy people really **did** pick movie night as the theme. Good thing she at least heard 'movie' while she was deep in thought.

* * *

Marceline came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She then walked into the living room to have an unwanted talk with her brother.

"Oh good. Your done. You were in there for at least an hoouuuurrr. Now we can talk about what happened with Bubbles." Marshall said, smiling.

Marceline wasn't even going to ask how he knew it was about her. It was _always_ about** her**. And plus her brother was always very perceptive.

"..."

"So since you obviously are incapable of starting this off, I will. So now...you made out with little Bubbles now didn't ya?"

"Wha-okay you are way too intuitive about this kind of stuff." she sighed, frowning.

"Yeah whatever. So how did it all go down?" he asked.

"Some how I feel like you just want to hear about girl on girl action..."

"Oh my...! No! Grod no! Bubbles is like my little sister and your my **actual **sister that's just...no. Just tell me what happened." he grunted.

"Mmm fine. So I went over, like usual, for her birthday and we started talkin' bout' stuff y'know...then she asked me why I've been acting weird recently..."

"Mhmm go on."

"Um...well then I'm like 'Oh open your present first' and she opened it and she like totally liked it."

"Oh what'd you get her?"

"My favorite band shirt...so anyway after that she tried to continue the thing about how I've been acting but then she, like, stopped mid-sentence and gave me this weird look...and then she kissed me."

"_She_ kissed _you _**first**?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. That girl has balls. You're like the Vampire Queen. Props, man...props." he said clapping.

"Yeah and then she pulled away and stuttered the cutest thing 'Th-that was my question' so I mean I had to give her and answer right? So then...well you know the rest."

"Well so are you guys like going out now or what?"

"Man I don't know! You think I'd be here like a bum if I knew?"

"Okay. Okay well then just go see her."

"But-but I can't face her after I we did _that_."

"Oh fluff. You guys did it?"

"No man! Uhhh made out! WE MADE OUT!"

"Okay jeez. So then what's the big deal? Fine. I'll call her and see what she thinks, since you're so scared."

Marshall walked over to the phone and dialed the little pink princess' number.

"Beep...beep...bee-'click' Hello! Marcy is that you?" the princess answered the phone excitedly.

"No it's Marshall." he smiled.

"Oh." she replied, disappointed.

"Oh don't be so disappointed. You'll talk to her soon. So my little sis is scared to ask, so I'll do it for her. Do you like my sister?"

"Oh so she told you about us..."

"What is she saying?" Marceline leaned in and whispered angrily.

Marshall Lee covered the phone.

"Keep it in your pants! You'll get your turn to talk to her. Glob." he whispered before resuming to talk to Bonnibel.

"Yeah she told me. And it's like totally cool with me." he reassured her. "So do you like my sister?"

"I mean yeah...I guess...I mean yes. Yes I like your sister...I mean considering I kissed her and all..." she said shyly on the other line.

"Good. Then do you guys should start going out."

"Yeah...y'know if that's what she wants..." she trailed off.

"Yeah. Of course that's what she wants. Then you guys are goin' out now. She'll be there in 7 minutes." he said, then hung up.

"What'd you do!"

"Just go to her jeez. And you better thank me when you come back" he said pushing her out of the house and locking the door behind her.

"Uhhhhh."

* * *

Marceline arrived at the princess' castle and floated up to her window. It was already somewhere around nine so almost all of the candy people in the kingdom were sleeping(they liked to sleep early). The windows were locked. She only managed to knock once before the windows flung open and she was pulled inside.

"I see that someone's a little bit eager."

"Oh shuush." she said closing the window. She turned around to face her new 'girlfriend'. " I think I really like you Marcy and I'm a little bit confused but it just seems that every time I'm around you I get this funny feeling in my stomach and sometimes you just look so lumpin' se-good that-that I just wanna-"

"Whoa! Okay I get it." she assured her, smiling. "And I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a few days it's because I was really shocked and happy about what happened on your birthday that I-"

The princess cut her off. She grabbed the vampire and locked her into a searing kiss, seeing as how she couldn't wait any longer. The vampire kissed back, hugging Bonni's waist. The princess responded by wrapping her tiny arms around her neck and pulling her girlfriend closer to the floor. Both closed their eyes. The princess probably would've wanted to take things slow, like Marceline had wanted, but her hormones said otherwise.

"Well that's a good way to shut someone up. I'm not taking things with her too fast...I mean we've been friends for like ever. It's okay if I make out with her right? I mean I was doing the same thing when I was her age...if I recall...man you gotta love those _new_ teenage hormones." Marceline thought.

Marceline pulled away, giving the little monarch time to catch her breath. She was still holding the smaller girl. PB had her hands rested on Marceline's collarbone(trying to avoid her chest) and looked up at the vampire with eyes filled with...was that want? The princess presumed kissing the other monarch and began to trail her hands down to the vampire's hips. She was no longer in control of what she was doing, her mind was in a blur. She began groping at older girl's hips and rubbing along the surface of her stomach_ sensually. _Marceline was slightly groaning into the kiss.

"Wow Bonni's getting really heated...mmm she tastes like sugary bubblegum...no! Don't get distracted. I-I should probably stop after she takes another break for air..."she thought a second too late.

In the midst of still doing their **activities**, Bonnibel's door swung open. Unfortunately the two girls did not hear or see the door swing open due to being to caught up in the** heat** of the moment. LSP came in with a sleeping bag, stopping in front of the doorway after seeing the two girls.

"Oh hey Bonni LSP wanted to come over for a sleepover if that's okay wit-" Prince Gumball had been walking down then hallway to his sister's room, stopping his announcement upon peering behind a still, purple princess and seeing his sister and the Vampire Queen in the midst of the their kissing session.

The two girls finally noticed the presence of the two unwanted guests after hearing Bubba's voice. They quickly pulled their heads away. Bonni's hands still on her hips and both monarchs deeply bushing, faces filled with shock.

"What the-" Bubba started.

"OH MY GLOB!" LSP interrupted.

Marceline facepalmed, "Awwwww man."

* * *

**So yeah just a little something steamy before LSP and maybe Gumball try to break them up. I know it's taking awhile for the characters to come in but just be patient readers. And ya I think 14 year olds are usually that heated considering this day and time when some of them are already doing it. I know cuz I'm 14 too...but I ain't having sex yet cuz I be PUUUUURRRRRREEEE! So what do you think of this chapter? I think it's a little...meh. Let me know. Ha Read and Review plz :) **


	4. Lectures and Understanding

**Hey...sorry for no updates recently. Should I quit this story? Cuz I think it's kinda bad...oh well tell me what you think. Give me suggestions :)**

* * *

Bubblegum pushed Marceline away from her, a look of horror on her face. Gumball glanced at everyone's expression in the room.

"Um...Peppermint Butler!" he called out. The butler came rushing in to the panicked sounding monarch.

"Yes Prince Gumball?"

"Uhhh..." He crouched down next to the Candy servant.

"Can you keep Lumpy Space Princess busy for about 15 minutes? Make sure she doesn't leave or use her phone. Okay?" he whispered, glancing in her direction.

"Yes your highness..."

The butler did not know what was going on. He surveyed the room with his eyes. He wanted to ask, but his conscience advised against it. He was told what to do and as a butler, he will do it without any further questions.

The princess of Lumpy Space looked at the two girls and was about to spew all kinds of gossip and nonsense, when Peppermint Butler covered her mouth and took her hand.

"I think we can save that for later. Um...why don't I show you where the bathroom is and where the snacks are held, seeing as you wil-might. Might be sleeping over." He motioned out the door, sneakily taking her phone out from under her lumps. He placed it in his pocket.

"Mrm mm mrob! Mri mammot mrumhreeve-" Gumball hurried them out and closed the door, **locking it**.

_Translation:Oh my glob! I cannot buhlieve-_

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" he said sternly, looking at his sister.

"I..." she was at a loss of words.

"Hmph. Well there's no helping it. You are my little sister so whoever you choose to date is fine with me." he sighed, putting his palm on his forehead.

Bubblegum started to smile. She looked over to her girlfriend who was, the whole time, hiding behind her back, hands clasping her shoulders.

"Up up up. You are not off the hook yet Bonnibel. Although I am okay with it, what do you think the Kingdom will think? What do you think the rest of the candy people will think hmm? What do you think LSP thinks? Not only are you in a relationship with someone of the same gender, but she is the **Vampire **Queen. Do you see where I am going with this? You need to be careful and not let anyone know about your situation. This **will** ruin not only your reputation but the kingdom's and mine as well. I don't know how you will convince LSP to keep her mouth shut...but just try."

The princess had taken the vampire's hands off her shoulders and clasped them in her own, making Marceline's arms wrap around her. She was looking up at the vampire, eyes filled with worry. Marceline looked down at her princess, with an expression of conflicted emotions.

"Now Bonni, you will go find LSP and try to convince her to not gossip about...your situation." he said uncomfortably, tugging at his collar with his finger.

"Yes..." the princess replied, darting her eyes to the ground.

Marceline let go of her girlfriend and grasped her hand, following her out the door.

"Marceline. You are to stay here. So that we can have a little chat." Gumball called out.

The two girls monarchs looked at one another and hesitantly let go of the other's hand. Marceline gave the candy princess a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." the princess cooed.

"Good luck." the vampire replied.

The younger monarch left the her room and closed the door behind her. The vampire slowly turned around, afraid of the lecture she was about to receive from the candy prince. Although the prince was only sixteen he was quite intimidating. She was now looking at the prince fully. His eyebrows were furrowed, arms crossed on his chest.

"Helloooo Bubba." she waved, wriggling her fingers. She had a cheeky look on her face.

"No. Right now we will both act as adults because we are going to have a serious discussion."

"...okay." She put her hand down and floated away from the door.

"How old are you, Marceline...physically?" he interrogated, circling around her.

"Eighteen..."

"Yes. And how old is our little princess?"

"...fourteen..." the Vampire Queen muttered shamefully.

"That is correct. So I do believe I caught a **woman** engaging in inappropriate activities with a fourteen year old **girl**?"

"Ay! Your little sister started it-

He stopped circling her.

"It doesn't matter who started it, you still let her! You knew that it was wrong but you continued to do it anyway! She's **fourteen**! She's not ready for...such mature activities. You didn't even lock the damn door! It would be fine if it was just me who walked in but no! LSP, the most gossipy person we know, had to see your make-out session! Now we're in deep **shit**!

"Uhhhhh f**k!" she slapped her forehead. "How was I supposed to know she would come waltzing in? And I'm sorry your sister's just so cu- never mind. I'm sure Bonnibel can handle this. She'll be able to shut her up somehow..."

* * *

Bonnibel was quickly walking down her hallways trying to find her big-mouthed friend and butler. They hadn't been in the kitchen so she assumed they were already in one of the guest rooms. But which one? The princess was going down one of her many corridors and saw a door slightly ajar.

"OMG. I have to tell everybudday about this! Where's mah phone? Uhhhhh! I can't find et!"

"I'm guessing they're in this room." Bubblegum said to herself. She adjusted her collar and pushed the door open.

"HELLO! Peppermint Butler? May I speak to Lumpy Space Princess in private please." Although smiling, she said it in an irritated way, clasping her hands together.

"Yes princess. Of course." he replied calmly, bowing before he left.

"Uhhhh where's mah phone?"

"Ahem. LSP, you won't be needing your phone because you're not going be telling anyone about this."

"Ha and why wouldn't I? This is like so flippin' juicay!" the Lumpy Space Princess raved.

"...because if you tell anyone I'll...I'll tell everyone you haven't had your first kiss yet!" she said hastily, barely coming up with something to use against her.

"Oh my glob! Who told you!"

"I heard it from a little bird. So if you tell my secret, I'll tell yours. Okay?" the candy girl smirked, knowing she had the fellow monarch in the palm of her hand.

"Ahh! You wouldn't!" the bratty princess growled. "That lumpin' bird..."

"I so would. So do we have a deal?"

"...fine." she pouted. "But Bonni you know that it's, like, so gross that you're dating a **gurl**. Right?"

"Why?" Princess Bubblegum barked but was still curious as to why it was so gross dating another girl. "I mean what's the big deal?" she thought.

"Cause it's just, like, wrong you know? Why don't you date her brother, Marshall Lee? He is sooooo lumpin' hot."

"No he's like **my** big _brother_! And plus I am 100% sure that I like Marceline." she stated.

"Come on! Okay give me like one day to show you how guh-rate guys could be."

"No. Why would I." Bonnibel asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey I'm tryin' to be nice here. I can fix my kissing dilemma anytime I wanted, yuh know? That way you wouldn't have anything to hold against me. So how about it?"

"...fine. But we're not gonna tell Marceline about this." she stated firmly.

"Definitely." LSP assured her. "So I'll drop by the day after tomorrow yeah?" she asked, starting to leave.

"Okay..."

* * *

**Hey there readers. Yeah this took me FOREVER to finish. Ugh. So I know there's a bit of language going on in this chapter and if you don't like it I can change it later. Also, I spelled some words wrong when LSP talks on purpose because I emphasizing how she talks. So next chapter Bubblegum and Marcy cuddle time then LSP breaking them up :( Read and Review plz :) I would like some suggestions.**


End file.
